


Авиньонские любовники

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Drama, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На мосту в Авиньоне, как утверждает старинная французская песенка, все танцуют, танцуют. Но танцы бывают разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Авиньонские любовники

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от коллажей: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-51qw1gz3UIk/UGQtasRHBUI/...
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-DCua625h5dY/UGQtwzTlvwI/...
> 
> как всегда, спасибо моей бете - Rhaina!

Уизли прибывает даже раньше, чем рассчитывал Драко. Невысокий худосочный посыльный в куртке с надписью «Самая вкусная пицца» звонит у подъезда, произносит условленные фразы.

Драко нажимает на кнопку, открывая дверь.

Впрочем, даже под Оборотным зельем Уизли выдает себя полным отсутствием манер: едва войдя, он тянет носом, а потом начинает шумно жаловаться, что приехал из Парижа первым утренним поездом и едва не умер с голоду. На омлет с помидорами, круассаны и клубничный джем он поглядывает жадно, но за стол не садится: говорит, что не желает завтракать в чужом теле — ощущения совершенно неправильные, он проверял. Якобы по той же причине он отказывается от душа, заявляя:

— Неужели ты думаешь, Малфой, что если я помою вот это, — он тычет себя в щеку, как в посторонний предмет, — то потом тоже окажусь мытым?

Малфой задумывается на минуту, принимал ли сам когда-нибудь душ, находясь под Оборотным, но вспомнить не может. Странно, что Уизли вообще рассуждает не о еде или квиддиче, но о вещах достаточно отвлеченных. Ожидая, пока зелье закончит действовать, Уизли перебирает объявления о розыске, разложенные на столе, и тяжко вздыхает.

Драко вопросительно поднимает бровь, но тут тощий посыльный начинает стремительно расти в высоту, волосы его приобретают привычный тошнотворно-рыжий цвет, а форменная куртка трещит под мышками.

Уизли сбегает в ванную, выходит уже в собственной одежде — мешковатых штанах, заправленных в высокие ботинки, и свободной пятнистой футболке. Из-за роста он кажется слишком громоздким, неповоротливым, даже грузным, но кто-кто, а Драко помнит, что скрывают мятые тряпки, хоть до сих пор и не уверен, что ему делать с этим знанием.

Уизли сооружает себе бутерброд, запивает его кофе и, постепенно приходя в благодушное настроение, продолжает философствовать:

— Вот в этом мы и различаемся, Малфой. Для меня мир — сплошные вопросы, так всегда было: пока не пристанешь и не выспросишь, ничего не добьешься. А тебе требовалось только шевельнуть пальцем, и все ответы преподносились в готовом виде. — Он отхлебывает кофе — почти беззвучно, надо признать, — и заключает: — Ну ладно, почти все, иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

В принципе, Драко с ним согласен, но оставлять за другим последнее слово не желает:

— И какие вопросы сейчас тревожат твой могучий ум? После того как ты съел весь мой завтрак?

— О! — Уизли дирижирует бутербродом. — Самый главный вопрос: почему? Почему эти ублюдки назначили за мою голову награду именно в тридцать девять тысяч галлеонов? Да-да, я знаю, что за тебя дают больше, и даже за Джинни, не говоря уже о Гарри и Гермионе, и это тоже причиняет мне боль, Малфой, — но тут я могу придумать хоть какое-то объяснение. Но почему именно тридцать девять? Не сорок, не тридцать пять? Кто вычисляет размер вознаграждения, а? По каким правилам арифмантики рассчитываются такие вещи? Мне не хватает Гермионы, Малфой, — вдруг жалуется он, и в низком голосе слышится настоящая тоска. — Она бы сразу сообразила насчет какой-нибудь каббалы или пифагоровых чисел, и я не ломал бы голову...

И пока Драко придумывает, что ответить на этот бред, Уизли ставит чашку, подъезжает ближе прямо на стуле, так что ножки скрежещут по полу, и говорит:

— А еще я хочу знать, какого хрена ты выдернул меня из Парижа и сколько времени у нас остается до операции?

Уизли пил кофе, но кофе от него ничуть не пахнет. Драко тотчас узнает запах: табак, ваниль, шоколад. Чересчур тонкое чутье — настоящее проклятье, количество людей, к которым Драко может приближаться, не морща нос, пренебрежимо мало, и Уизли, как ни странно, один из этих немногих. Наверное, потому, думает Драко, он и подпустил его к себе так близко.

Но сейчас он заставляет себя отодвинуться: делу время. Он подходит к окну, распахивает ставни, впуская дрожащий от жары воздух. Уизли шарахается, молниеносно выхватывая палочку и бормоча распознающее заклятье, и почти сразу же опускает ее. Драко усмехается, но молчит: слова «Постоянная бдительность» давно стали обыденностью. Защиту он ставил сам.

Вместе с жарой в комнату врывается шум. Смех, крики, шарканье ног, звуки аккордеона сливаются вместе, в одновременно торжествующую и тоскливую песнь прованского лета, знакомую Драко с детства.

— Это что? — спрашивает Уизли, перегибаясь через подоконник, насколько позволяет защита. Драко обнаруживает, что глазеет на его задницу и поспешно прокашливается, прежде чем ответить:

— Авиньонский фестиваль. Театральный. Магглы со всего мира собираются, чтобы смотреть спектакли.

— Ну и? Неназываемому-то что здесь понадобилось? Дыра дырой, хоть и с фестивалем.

Драко вздыхает. Раньше он, не медля, напомнил бы кое-кому о недостаточном знании географии и летних каникулах, проведенных между огородом и курятником, но теперь молчит. Вернее, говорит совсем другое:

— Не просто дыра, Уизли. Магическое сердце Франции, если хочешь. Видишь — вон там? Мост.

Он становится у Уизли за спиной, почти кладет подбородок ему на плечо, втягивая сладкий запах, а потом, коснувшись ладонью затылка, поворачивает растрепанную рыжую голову вправо, в направлении реки. Уизли вздрагивает и замирает.

— Полмоста, — уточняет он, прерывисто выдыхая.

Действительно, мост обрывается на середине реки и оттого кажется наполовину разрушенным.

— Чары, — замечает Драко, разглядывая веснушку на мочке уха — как будто оттуда вынули серьгу. Интересно, захочет ли Уизли проколоть ухо, если подарить ему?.. — Мост ведет в магический квартал, но отсюда невозможно его увидеть. Можно только пройти. Раньше туда пускали любого мага, но сейчас, когда Тот-кого-нельзя-называть захватил Англию, французы закрыли его от нас.

— И? — повторяет Уизли.

— Сегодня Пожиратели атакуют, — говорит Драко. — Вернее, попытаются снять чары, чтобы сделать его видимым для всех. А остальное довершат магглы.

— Толпа? — быстро спрашивает Уизли, оборачиваясь и почти упираясь носом ему в щеку.

Драко моргает.

Уизли стоит вплотную, вид у него угрюмый. Драко не знает, какие воспоминания заставили его помрачнеть, может только догадываться: полгода назад умельцы Волдеморта накрыли вейловскими чарами остров Ситэ в Париже. Обезумевшая толпа преследователей и жертв снесла защитные заклятья, и магический квартал Парижа перестал существовать, но французское Министерство магии, как было объявлено, «по-прежнему не видит причин для возобновления отношений с Лондоном».

— Вон оно что! — говорит наконец Уизли. — А я-то думал, чего они такие храбрые? И когда все начнется? Ты в курсе?

— В полдень. Шествие двинется от Папского дворца до моста, это примерно полмили, но пока они доползут... И не меньше пары часов, пока все закончится.

Магия вездесуща — все пронизано ею, в любом маггле прячется мельчайшая ее частица. И если магглы толпой ринутся через возникший неизвестно откуда мост, ведомые единой целью, охранным чарам Магического Авиньона не устоять.

— Успеем, — кивает Уизли, вызывая Темпус: на часах девять сорок одна. — Сколько этих уродов, не знаешь? А наши — кто-то еще будет?

Драко пожимает плечами:

— Я вызывал Лавгуд, но... А этих, полагаю, семеро, как всегда.

Семь — счастливое число Волдеморта. Отряды диверсантов, которых он засылает на континент, все еще не желающий признавать новую Англию, насчитывают по семь человек. Или не совсем человек, но им с Уизли без разницы, против кого ставить отвращающие чары и держать щиты. Главное продержаться, пока толпа не разбредется по старинным улочкам, не зависнет в маленьких кафе, не усядется смотреть представления.

Уизли вдруг ухмыляется, разворачивается спиной к окну.

— Ну и ладно. Зато никто не помешает.

С улицы долетают разухабистые звуки песенки. Драко смотрит через плечо Уизли: прямо под окнами двое — он в черных брюках, белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, при галстуке-бабочке, она в кружевном платье и летящей фате — отплясывают под флейту и аккордеон.

— И давай окно закроем, ради Мерлина, — бормочет Уизли, притягивая Драко к себе и касаясь его щеки губами. — Чего они так разорались-то?

— «На мосту в Авиньоне», — говорит Драко, позволяя себе прижаться теснее. — Самая знаменитая здесь песня, можно сказать, местный гимн. Ее всегда играют на свадьбах...

Уизли локтем захлопывает створку, щелкает пальцами, обновляя защиту. Драко мимолетно удивляется его неожиданным умениям, но большие руки, покрытые веснушками, уже ныряют ему под рубашку, заставляя забыть о всякой ерунде.

— На свадьбах? — Уизли закрывает глаза. — Это? Могу представить, подо что тут устраивают похоро...

Договорить он не успевает: Драко затыкает ему рот, плотно и надолго — по крайней мере, еще на полчаса.


End file.
